You've Got To Start Somewhere
by SequoiaM
Summary: Fred/Hermione AU The war is over. Normal life begins again. But what surprises will a Weasley family wedding have in store? Sort of Much Ado About Nothing based...
1. Chapter 1

You've Got To Start Somewhere

AU: Fred's alive, Ron and Hermione never kissed, the rest explains itself.

Chapter 1:

Fred Weasley had two wishes, now that the war was well and truly over.

1. He wanted Hermione Jean Granger to fall madly, wildly, and deeply in love with him.

2. That he had realised his love for aforementioned girl in a more romantic setting than the shop floor of 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'.

It had been somewhere in the summer before Bill and Fleur's wedding, and it had been excruciatingly hot.

/

The door of the shop flew open, causing Fred to leap from his chair in surprise.

His younger sister and brother barrelled through the door, bickering about the length of her skirt, closely followed by Harry, whose attentions were seemingly also fixed on his sisters non existent skirt.

'Fred! Is there anything wrong with my skirt? Is it too short?'

'Of course it is! You should have seen the looks she was getting Fred! Men almost twice her age, drooling over her! It was disgusting!'

Fred hated these arguments. You couldn't win against Ginny, even when you were right.

'Look, Ron, I see your point, but she's old enough to...to...'

He'd been about to make an excellent point about Ginny having her own choices and consequences for those actions, but he found himself lost for words.

The only thought rolling around his brain, the only coherent sentence his mind could form, was 'Bloody Hell'.

Her hair was like a perfect brown halo, curly and gorgeous, her wide brown eyes looked like melted caramel, and she was framed perfectly by the stream of light surrounding her in the doorway. In a white cotton dress that fell just above her knees, she looked every bit the summer goddess.

'Bloody Hell Granger, what happened to you?'

He clapped a hand over his mouth, realising a second later that it hadn't been his own voice echoing through his trance. It was George. He'd obviously heard the door ope and had come down from their flat above the shop.

What did he mean? She looked gorgeous. Outstanding. But why would George tease her like that?

'The humidity doesn't get on with my hair. And don't get me started on Percy knocking me over in the mud beside the Burrow! I had to wear this old thing, which I'd forgotten was torn, until we floo'ed here.'

George was laughing uncontrollably. Fred looked her up and down again, realising what he'd missed before.

Her dress was torn right up the front, almost to the top of her thigh, her shapely legs were splattered with mud, her hair wasn't framing her face, it was an unruly frizz sticking out at random angles, and her nose was smudged lightly green with floo powder.

'Oh Granger, you do have the worst luck! Isn't she a picture Fred?'

'Yeah...something like that...'

He was still dazed. How had he not seen how awful she looked? She looked as if she'd been dragged trough a hedge backwards.

The conversation drifted slowly back to Ginny's inappropriate clothing, with the youngest Weasley triumphing over her brothers once again.

Fred hadn't really been listening to the conversation. He'd been frantically trying to fix his brain.

Hermione Granger was the brightest witch of their age.

She was not a lust object.

She was smart and confident and gorgeous and funny and beautiful and he loved her.

Oh Merlin. He loved her.

What the hell was he going to do?

'Oi!'

Fred jumped, falling out of his thoughts and back to reality, as a harsh whisper penetrated his panic.

'If you're done ogling Granger, oh smitten twin of mine, we're closing up early and going to the pub. You in?'

Fred stared cooly at his twin.

'I don't know what you're on about.'

'Of course. And I'm best friends with Umbridge.'

/

Months had passed since then. A war had been won and lost. People had died.

It was hotter than the last summer, and the family were once again getting ready for another wedding.

He just had to avoid her, and those beautiful eyes, and he'd be fine.

Yeah, that was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been studying Much Ado About Nothing in English Lit, and have decided to take this on a bit of a that way inclined route...I hope it goes well!

KEY:

/ - time change( flashbacks)

***- filler (jump forward by short periods)

Chapter 2:

'We're here! Sound the alarm! The single, eligible Weasley men have arrived! Hold back your daughters! Lock up your wives! We're here!'

Fred, George and Ron crashed unceremoniously into the living room of The Burrow, startling Molly and Ginny, who were poring over flower spells and music lists.

'Boys! Honestly! What have I told you about startling me!'

Molly clouted all three of them across the back of their heads, before enveloping them in a warming motherly hug.

'Y'alright Ginny? Ready for the big day with Wonder Boy?'

'Or rather, the big night?'

'Do you reckon his wand is as big as his ego?'

'I hope not, then it'd be pretty tiny...'

Their younger sister glared daggers at the trio, flouncing off towards the kitchen, mumbling something along the lines of 'Kate Middleton didn't have to deal with this crap'.

'BOYS!' Molly glared at them over the top of her reading glasses. 'Go find something useful to do. Away from your sister.'

After unpacking their belongings, they regrouped in the garden in order to keep out of the way of Ginny and her whirlwind of wedding preparations.

Fred immediately threw himself down into one of the lawn chairs in the garden, while his brothers accosted Arthur.

'Got any jobs Dad? Mum's decided we're too aggravating to go anywhere near the 'princess bride' in there...'

Arthur gazed blankly into the distance. Ron and George shared a concerned look.

'As a matter of fact.. I do. Wait here...'

Arthur stumbled off towards the shed, tripping over chairs and thin air as he went. They suspected the stress of the wedding might have been getting to him.

'Poor Dad, another child married, more grandchildren to come visiting! God, who'd get married? There's so much more fun to be had...'

Fred pushed his sunglasses over his nose, and grinned. He hated weddings. It was just another chance for women to swoon and his mother to try pressure him into getting married to one of them.

'I wonder Fred, why you insist on nattering on like that, nobody is ever listening to you!'

Hermione Granger, wearing a long, red, figure hugging summer dress and a disdainful smirk, was sat several chairs away, head buried in a book.

Behind his glasses, if anyone had looked, Fred's eyes sparkled. A challenge.

'My dear Granger! Are you still unmarried? Has one of my brothers not seduced you yet?'

She snapped her book shut and sat up straight. Like a fish to bait.

'As if a man of Weasley blood could seduce me. Redheads you might be, but passionate, you are not!'

He looked over the top of his sunglasses at her and grinned.

'Its just as well for you that I'm sworn against marriage and all its lethal traps.'

'Indeed it is, and the same for all women, I imagine marrying you would be torturous!'

Fred leapt from his seat, in mock offence. These battles weren't uncommon between himself and Hermione, especially since her 5th year, when puberty seemed to have given her a venomously witty bite.

'Well sweetheart, I can't imagine waking up next to you would be any great treat either, you're such a bore, you'd put any man back to sleep.'

'I'd gladly put you to sleep, anything to shut you up. Are you aware your voice sounds like a malfunctioning car engine?'

She was standing now too, and they were face to face, sunglasses off, glares painted severely across each of their faces, despite their growing smirks.

'Can't be as bad as yours, its like listening to a dying cat. Were you planning on marrying soon and giving me some peace anytime soon, or are you staying around to torment me?'

'Honestly, I wonder if you'll die moaning Fred Weasley, you're worse than an old man! Hopefully one of these days you'll lose your voice and I'll gain relief from your incessant droning for a while.'

'Avoiding the question of marriage Granger? Is it too sad for your heart to bear that you might be an eternal spinster?'

'Actually, I'd rather die than marry a man, especially one like you!'

'Aren't you lucky I wouldn't even consider you for marriage?'

She snorted, and he realised what was about to hit him before it fell from her perfect lips.

'Aren't I lucky that we never did go to the Yule Ball together all those years ago?'

George and Ron looked up from the chairs they were painting in shock.

'Did she just say that Fred asked her...'

'I think she did.'

'Bloody Hell.'

Fred stared his twin down, and then turned back to meet Hermione's gaze.

'Ah, bit below the belt there Granger, but you always like to end like this, don't you? Belittle a man and then emotionally cripple him?'

She hissed under her breath.

'If you're referring to Viktor being the better man, that was entirely your choice. And you know it.' She picked up her book and looked back up at him.

'Ah well, don't let it haunt you Granger, I didn't care either way. I assure you, it was pity.'

'Glad we got that sorted. I'll see you at dinner, if I haven't slit my wrists through disappointment at being denied your affections.'

The silence that he was left in was horrific. He could feel his brothers' eyes boring into his back, but right now, he was dreading what was in store for him at dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

KEY:

/ - time change( flashbacks)

***- filler (jump forward by short periods)

Chapter 3:

'So go on Freddie, what happened between you and Hermione at the Yule Ball?'

George slung his arm around his twin and steered him towards the empty garden bench. Fred sighed.

It was old news. She'd only brought it up to rile him up, so they could continue their sarcastic battle of wits later on, but he knew he'd get no peace from George if he didn't explain.

But it hurt. It was a memory he didn't want to explain.

It was back in a time when he hadn't had feelings for her, she was just a pretty face-more like an attractive little sister- and he'd pushed her away.

'I don't want to talk about it mate, I'd rather leave it...'

His brother quirked his eyebrow.

'I'm guessing you volunteered to take her that night she was bawling her eyes out on the stairs? And then Viktor came along and took her instead?'

Fred laughed, lightly, and ran his index finger along the bridge of his nose wearily. George had hit the mark almost perfectly.

'Pretty much. She brings it up sometimes, because she likes to think that it meant something for the both of us...it really didn't. It serves as a good ice breaker for our arguments these days...'

The twins shared a look, and then burst out laughing.

'So there's no love lost there? No eternal flame?'

'As if! I'm forever a bachelor! Never shall the shackles of marriage hold me! Women! Who needs them?'

George snorted.

'I do. I need a woman, and FAST.'

The boys erupted into fits of laughter, not noticing their younger sister watching them from behind the shed.

Dinner was going to be very interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

KEY:

/ - time change( flashbacks)

***- filler (jump forward by short periods)

Chapter 4:

The Burrow was alive that night. Molly was bustling around, serving food and patting heads, in her element. Bill and Fleur were taking turns spooning food into Victoire's open mouth. Charlie was loudly recalling tales of Romania to Ron, accentuating each tale with movements of his hands. Harry and Ginny were discussing honeymoon activities, taking care to keep it clean. Percy and Arthur were frantically working out building arrangements for the New Ministry. All the Weasley's were home.

Fred watched from the doorway for a while. Following the war, he liked to see his family, together and happy. I reminded him of what he had so nearly lost that horrible day at Hogwarts.

And right in the middle of it all?

The brightest light in his life, Hermione Granger. Yes, they fought bitterly, and their epic battles of wits were too often harsh enough to kill a dragon, but he knew that deep down they had an unbreakable bond.

Whether it was friendship, or something more, he wasn't sure, but he knew he couldn't live without her.

Her deep brown eyes sparkled in the low light of the large kitchen, as she poured drinks and laughed at Percy's puzzled expression.

'Oi, Weasley! Are you going to sit down, or stand there gawking at us all the entire evening?'

Harry winked at him, and gestured to the seat between himself and George. Opposite Hermione. This was going to get interesting.

'Don't be ridiculous Harry, he's not gawking, he always has that braindead expression plastered across his face.'

Hermione flashed him an insincere and deadly smile that told him everything. This was war.

Fred spooned himself a large helping of potatoes and green beans, and smirked.

'Its only because a comatose state is preferable to your company, darling Hermione.'

She hissed from the sink, where she was collecting more glasses. he watched as she composed herself and sauntered back towards the table.

Without making eye contact, and as casually as she could make it, she retaliated;

'As true as that may be, that doesn't really excuse your train-wreck of a personality, does it?'

She looked up and met his eyes, and he saw the playful glimmer he so loved was there to greet him.

'Not at all. My excuse is that I never finished school. Whats yours?'

Never breaking eye contact, she reached over Percy for the salt.

'I expect not finishing school is also your excuse for that hideously ignorant attitude of yours too?'

Fred broke their locked bond by looking down at his meal and slowly taking a mouthful.

'Actually, I put my stupidity down to spending so much time next the nuclear reactor that is your emotions- the radiation could kill a cockroach.'

He met her eyes again, just in time to catch her scowl, and realised that the kitchen had fallen silent.

'Must be why you look so deformed as well, no wonder women run screaming from you.'

'You're a poisonous bitch Granger, did you know that?'

There was a mumble around the room, and Fred felt kicks from both men flanking him.

'I do know that, I think its just as well, considering you're an arrogant, self centred arse!'

She slammed the salt shaker down on the table, her molten brown eyes turning to fire.

'Well, we make quite the pair, don't we?'

'Me? Paired with you? I'd sooner drink acid.'

Molly cleared her throat from the other end of the table, trying to put an end to their ridiculous bickering, but Fred was having none of it.

'Excellent choice Granger, because I'd honestly rather date The Whomping Willow, I'd sustain less injuries that way!'

'It'd be the only creature willing to love such an odious man as you, Weasley!'

'It'd be a step further than you'll ever get with anything other than your pillow!'

Molly stood, slammed her hands down on the table, and glared down the table.

'ENOUGH. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO AND YOUR CONSTANT BICKERING. EVERY FAMILY MEAL YOU TWO ARE AT EACH OTHERS THROATS. I'M SICK OF IT.'

Fred coughed nervously and stared at his lap, whilst Hermione blushed furiously.

'I DON'T KNOW WHAT ON EARTH YOU TWO ARE PLAYING AT, AND I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'VE ENDED UP SO BITTER TOWARDS EACH OTHER, BUT THIS IS WHERE IT STOPS!'

All eyes in the room were on Molly. Her explosive rage was not to be messed with.

'GET YOURSELVES OUTSIDE AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK INSIDE UNTIL YOU HAVE RESOLVED YOUR ISSUES! I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES, JUST GET OUT!'

Almost simultaneously, they stood, and moved awkwardly and quietly to the door.

Fred cursed his mother internally. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

KEY:

/ - time change( flashbacks)

***- filler (jump forward by short periods)

Chapter 5:

Once they'd left, Molly sat back down, composed herself, and smiled down the table at her many children. Silence echoed around the kitchen, nobody daring to speak first.

'I give them ten minutes of yelling, and then they'll be all over each other.'

Harry, George, Charlie, and Ron all spluttered on mouthfuls, shocked at Ginny's comment.

'Hermione and Fred? All over each other? You've got to be kidding Gin', Fred's not Hermione's type!'

George nodded in agreement with Harry.

'Yeah, and Fred's a sworn bachelor, you should have heard him talking on the bench today! Christ, Percy'll roll around in mud before Fred declares any kind of feelings for Hermione!'

Ginny smirked, folded her arms, and leaned back in her chair.

'Oh really? It sounded to me like he didn't want to talk about it because it hurt him to think about how he was cruelly thrown aside in favour of the continental clot...'

'You were listening?'

George stared incredulously at his sister.

'I heard every word. And, I know what really happened between them at the the Yule Ball.'

They heard shouts and insults being thrown loudly outside.

Molly, who by now was clearing plates and glasses, tapped her youngest child on the top of her head.

'Well Ginevra, you'd better spit it out, before they murder each other out there!'

/

It was late, and Fred was sneaking into the common room after curfew. He thought he'd made it without being caught, but he was mistaken.

'Lumos!'

The room instantly filled with light, and stood before him, her cheeks stained with tears, her face pink, was Hermione.

'Bloody hell Granger, what happened to you?'

She lowered her wand, and wiped her face with the back of her hand, shaking her head.

'Its nothing, I'm fine.'

'C'mon Granger, whose legs have I got to break, eh? Is it my stupid younger brother?'

She let out a giggle, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

'Its silly. You'll laugh.'

'Hermione, I laugh at everything. I'm the joker, remember?'

She giggled again.

'Well, I don't have a date for the Yule Ball, because Harry and Ron have already got dates, and I just assumed I'd go with one of them...and I'm afraid no boy will ask me...'

Fred sighed. He was going to regret this, but he didn't mind Hermione, she was quite fun when she wasn't buried in books.

'Listen, if it means that much for you to have a date, I'll take you, if you want?'

Her eyes lit up, and she wrapped him in a tight embrace.

'Really Fred? Oh thank you! You're the best!'

/

'And they went their separate ways. Three or four days later, Fred came bounding up to Hermione in the common room...and she was very embarrassed. Krum had asked her at this point, and she'd forgotten to tell him. She didn't mean any harm by it, but I think it hurt Fred quite badly. He'd sacrificed his chance to take one of the girls in his year to take her, and she'd thrown it back in his face when a better offer came along. Fred being Fred, he pretended he didn't care...and Hermione secretly had naively wanted him to fight for her a little more I think...so gradually, the resentment grew.'

George jolted himself up at this point, and pointed at Ginny accusingly.

'Your skirt!'

'What?'

'Your skirt! When you came into the shop that day, wearing that tiny skirt, and Hermione's clothes were ruined...Fred was gazing after her like she was Aphrodite walking...Merlin's Beard!'

The Weasley family shared a collective moment of revelation, and all rushed up and towards the back door.

'NO. NO NO NO.'

Harry was stood, blocking the door, behind which, shouts could still be heard.

'What are you doing Harry, get out of the way! We need to see this!'

'Nope. Its between them now. From what we've heard, they've got almost 5 years of resentment and bottled up emotions to finally let out, and they don't need any of you meddling. Am I clear?'

Silence fell on the other side of the door. A look of panic passed between George and Harry.

'10 minutes exactly.'


	6. Chapter 6

KEY:

/ - time change( flashbacks)

***- filler (jump forward by short periods)

Chapter 6:

They had gotten no more than three steps out of the door before the arguing began.

'That was all your fault! Now your family think I'm insane!'

'Well, right now, so do I! Can I not go one minute at home without having you diving down my throat?'

She took a deep breath out, audibly, to make her frustration with him obvious.

'Well, you rise perfectly well to the occasion!'

'That is hardly the point! I wouldn't have to if you weren't so damn argumentative with me! We used to be such good friends Granger, what on earth happened?'

His tone became softer, and he reached to stroke her shoulder. He so badly wanted to hold her under the moonlight, stop this crazy bickering, and make her his.

'Please, don't touch me.' She stared at her feet, her hands tying themselves in knots.

What was going on with her? She hadn't been the same with him since...since the Yule Ball fiasco.

'Oh, Granger, don't tell me you're still sore about the sodding Yule Ball? It was years ago!'

'Yeah, well, you might not care about what happened, but I do!'

He was sick of this. Sick of the fights. Sick of her not knowing the truth.

'Give it a rest Hermione, I do care! I've cared for a very long time!'

'What?'

Her voice had become soft, weak, almost tiny.

'You think that because I said I didn't care, that I didn't care at all? I wanted to take you to the Yule Ball! I wanted to dance with you, and make you feel special! I didn't have feelings for you back then, but Christ Hermione, I did care! When Ron was snogging Lavender, who took you to Hogsmeade? When you were crying over Dumbledore, who stayed with you all night? And, when you erased your parents memories, who checked on you every 10 minutes, just to make sure you were okay? Its sure as hell wasn't Harry or Ron!'

Hermione's eyes widened. She stepped towards him, but he wasn't finished. He was pacing now, angry.

'And then, in the Battle of Hogwarts, the worst night of my life, I spent half the time looking for you, keeping you within running distance, just in case you did something stupid and were in danger! And to top it all off, and here's the icing on the cake, I fell in love with you last summer, meaning that no matter how much we fought, or how far apart we were, I longed for your company, for you to even look at me! So don't you dare tell me I don't care Hermione. I care about you more than anyone else on this entire planet!'

She was stunned. Silent. She just stared and him, mouth opening and closing like a drowning goldfish.

'So there we are, know it all Granger, there's something you had no idea about!'

She looked up at him, their eyes meeting, brown on brown, and before he knew it, he had pressed his lips to hers, and was kissing her, hard.

And lord above, she was kissing him back just as enthusiastically. Her hands found the back of his neck, pulling him down even more to her level. His hands found her waist, and he pushed her back against the wall. It was gloriously raw.

He kissed her harder, his tongue finding its way between her lips, trying to mould himself to her permanently.

And although he could have stayed like this forever, he felt he needed to speak.

As he tried to pull away, she laced her fingers through his hair and refused, pulling his mouth to hers even harder.

He laughed against her mouth, and eventually, she released him.

'Fred...'

'Hermione...'

'I love you too. And have done for a very long time.'

The last words barely escaped her lips before he was pressed against them again, smiling widely.

He pressed his forehead against hers, and looked deeply into her eyes.

'Oh love, I'm so happy.' He whispered, and she smiled broadly. 'But we can't tell my family.'


	7. Chapter 7

KEY:

/ - time change( flashbacks)

***- filler (jump forward by short periods)

Chapter 7:

'Can you hear anything?' asked George, staring intently at Ginny. She had had her ear pressed to the door for nearly an hour, to no fruition. All she'd heard was the occasional bout of shouting, one of which was followed by a loud slap and a yell from her brother.

'Nope. And I think we were wrong. They've just kept arguing on and off...and I think Hermione may have slapped Fred a few minutes ago.'

George stifled a laugh into his hand, recieving a glare from Ginny.

'Its not funny George, she's loved him for years, and I bet he's baiting her mercilessly! Anyway, I'm going to bed, its late, and I've got a big day tomorrow. You gonna' wait for Fred?'

George nodded.

He watched Ginny disappear into corridor, listening for her light footsteps on the stairs to cease. He heard a door click shut upstairs, and leapt into action.

He knew his brother well. He wouldn't have spent an hour outside with a girl just to argue.

Pulling the door open, and plastering on his biggest grin, he stepped into the garden.

'Incarcerous!'

'Ah!'

'George! Has the war taught you nothing about not quietly sneaking up on people?'

Fred pulled at the ropes binding his twin, but failed miserably at freeing him. George snorted, with either laughter or disgust, it was hard to tell.

'I could say many things about you right now Granger, but Christ, you cast a powerful spell.'

'Flattery will get you nowhere George. And... for gods sake Fred leave him for a second! You're not going to untie him and I'd hate to accidentally untie your veins or something.'

George nudged his brother with his bound shoulder and whispered;

'Got yourself a feisty one there mate...'

Fred shot him a look and stepped back.

'Don't free him just yet Hermione, we've got some negotiating to do.'

She turned to him, a beautifully mischievous look in her eyes, and he smirked in response.

'What in Merlin's name are you two up to? Negotiation?'

'Well Georgie,' Hermione stepped forward, smiling scarily at him. 'We don't want anybody finding out about us. This. Whatever we are...'

She glanced over her shoulder, and Fred waved his hand slightly, like a salute.

'I don't see what that has to do with me Granger, I'm not the twin trying to cop a feel...'

She grabbed his chin, and looked him coolly in the eye.

'You saw nothing. In fact, we were still bickering bitterly, so you sent us to bed. And now, you're going to go upstairs, and go to bed, and Fred will have spent the night in your room. Am I making myself clear?'

George gulped, and nodded ferociously.

Fred had to hide his wide smile. Gods, she was amazing. Everything he'd ever wanted in a woman.

Hermione muttered the reversal charm, pulled George roughly to his feet, and pushed him towards the door.

'We're trusting you George. Don't let us down.'

George looked positively terrified.

As soon as he was gone, Hermione gave Fred a seductively wicked smile.

'So, Weasley,' She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her leg around his. 'We've got the whole night. What do you want to do?'

Fred kissed her deeply, dipping her in his arms. She smiled, letting him take her weight.

He took his opportunity and picked her up completely.

'I have a couple of ideas...'

When George woke at around 3am, he looked across at his twins bed.

As he had suspected, it was still perfectly made, and empty.


	8. Chapter 8

KEY:

/ - time change( flashbacks)

***- filler (jump forward by short periods)

Chapter 8:

Ginny was frantic.

'Where the hell is my maid of honour? I'm getting married in three hours and I need my maid of honour!'

Bill tried to comfort her by offering a her a glass of water, which she took and threw down the sink.

'Water will not help! Hermione better get her arse down here, or I'm going up and getting her!'

George leapt from his somewhat sleepy daze at the table. His somewhat sleep deprived brain could still run the numbers and realise what hell would break loose if anyone found Fred in Hermione's bedroom.

'I'll get her! You get your dress and make-up ready and all that junk!'

Leaving behind him a bewildered family and a fuming she-dragon of a sister, George bounded up the four flights of stairs to Hermione's room at a pace that would put a Firebolt to shame.

He wasted no time in hammering loudly on the door. His voice was a hissed whisper.

'Open up, we've got a wedding to attend! Or had you forgotten?'

George heard a loud crash and a few bumps from behind the door, and then Hermione cursing softly.

'Oh hell, oh bloody hellfire, is it that time already? Oh blast and damn it all!'

George smiled. He could imagine how worked up Hermione was getting, he remembered what she was like before her exams.

He heard Fred chuckle from behind the door.

'Well, you were the one that lost control and fell into my arms so willingly last night...'

He could almost hear his twin's eyebrows quirking, hear the tease in his voice.

'Bastard! Just put your bloody trousers on and get back to your room! You need to be in a suit, and I...I...I need to be in my dress! Oh Christ alive!'

There was a scuffle and a cry from Fred.

'Listen here love, theres no need to throw spells at me!'

'Oh, like you care! You're in your suit, aren't you? I'll make it up to you later, just get out of here!'

George jumped back as he heard the door lock click, as his twin fell out, somewhat aided by a slender pale arm.

'Hermione, Ginny's in a real state, so no pressure, but quick as you can, eh?'

She popped her head around the door, and grinned.

'Sure thing George, let her know I'll be down in a second.'

She disappeared back inside the room. George raised his eyebrows at Fred and smirked.

'Oh, leave it out. Like you wouldn't, if you had the chance?'

'I'm proud of you mate, but...' George shook his head incredulously. 'At your parents house, the night of your sisters wedding?'

Fred squinted quizzically.

'What?'

George leant back on the bannister.

'Its like you're asking for a castration.'


End file.
